


Disseminating Colors

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, seeing colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Soulmate AU where people see the world in black and white until they meet their soulmates.Alec's eyes are the most brilliant blue color Magnus has ever seen. That's not saying much, as he hasn't seen the color blue before.





	

“Thank you very much Clary, I’ll see you soon.” Magnus hung up his phone and tucked in away. His new portfolio had taken three months to complete, and it was finally polished enough to take to the runway. He was in a hurry to get to work so that he could get present the portfolio in front of his workers. His phone buzzed suddenly, and Magnus looked down, just in time to catch a glimpse of someone about to run into him. 

He barely had the time to process the thought that the stranger was rather good-looking when they collided and Magnus’ folder of sketches dropped onto the ground, a few papers flying out. He muttered a half-hearted “sorry” and bent down to pick up the papers when the stranger did so as well. Magnus looked up into his eyes, and instantly felt a jolt. As he watched in awe, colors spread throughout his vision, starting from the stranger’s brilliant blue eyes and flowing outwards. For a second the entire world stopped for him, and he let his gaze wander downwards. 

“What are you wearing?” they blurted simultaneously. While Magnus had chosen to wear bright colors to hide the fact that he still hadn’t found his soulmate, his soulmate had dressed himself completely in black and grays. Magnus’ green and gold vest contrasted sharply with Alec’s black leather jacket. 

They stared at each other in embarrassed silence for a second before Magnus burst into laughter. He picked up his folder and papers and stood up, extending a manicured hand. “I’m Magnus Bane, fashion designer. It seems that we are meant for each other.” 

The other man blushed adorably and stood up as well. He gripped Magnus’ hand firmly. “Alec Lightwood. I’m a lawyer, even if I may not seem like it with this leather jacket. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you work as a fashion designer if you couldn’t see colors?”

Magnus smirked, “My assistant has been happily bonded for three years. I do the sketches and patterns and she chooses the colors. I wear the clothes that I design, so all this color I’m wearing is thanks to her. Why do you wear black?” he countered.

“I don’t trust my sister very much, so I chose them for myself from one of those shops that separates by color. And since I don’t know what color matches what, having never seen them, I stick to black. My sister complains often, but knowing her, she would make me wear two vastly contrasting colors just as a joke.”

“Sounds like we’d get along perfectly. I hate to leave you handsome, but I have to run now, got a portfolio to present. Can I have your number?”

Alec handed over a business card from his pocket. “It was nice meeting you Magnus, I hope that we can get together soon to figure out more about this… soulmate business.”

Magnus accepted the card and grinned. “See you soon, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I wrote when I thought about how amazing the contrasts in Alec and Magnus's clothing were.


End file.
